Because of you
by gothic goddess 14
Summary: takes place after 'the beast within' all of the titans are still a little mad at beast boy everyone except Raven that is. BBRae. COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

"Maybe you should call me Beast man from now on." Said Beast boy.

"Were having a moment here don't rune it." Said Raven folding her arms across her chest.

Beast boy plopped down beside her on the rock she was sitting on. He paused. "Beast...dude?"

Raven sighed loudly.

"Heh... never mind." Said Beast boy rubbing the back of his head.

Raven smiled slightly.

"Hey." Said Beast boy. "You just smiled!"

"N-no I didn't." said Raven putting her hood up.

"Nuh uh...I saw you." Said Beast boy smiling.

Raven turned towards him. "So... am I not allowed to smile?" she asked.

"No it's not that it's just you never smile that much and... uh... never mind." Said Beast boy.

Raven slipped her hood back down and gazed up at the sky.

'God she's beautiful.' Thought Beast boy. "Woah where'd that come from?"

"Where'd what come from?" asked Raven looking at him confused.

"Eep!" Yelled Beast boy. "Uh... n-nothing!"

"You know Robin may have given you an antidote, but you're acting very strange." Said Raven. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I-I'm fine." Said Beast boy.

There was a very long silence.

"Are you sure?" Beast boy said suddenly.

"About what?" Asked Raven.

Beast boy gulped. "A-about me hurting you, your sure I didn't." he asked.

"Beast boy we've gone over this already." Said Raven. "It wasn't your fault, don't worry, ok."

Beast boy nodded. "K......it's just ...I don't know what'd I do if..." Beast boy suddenly stopped.

Raven looked at him quizzically. "If what?" she asked.

"Nothing... I ..Never mind I shouldn't have said anything." Said Beast boy.

Raven rested her hand on his shoulder. "Beast boy, were friends, you can tell me." Said Raven.

Beast boy sighed. "It's just...I don't know what I would do if I had lost you Raven...I really c-."

"You care about me?" Asked Raven.

Beast boy nodded. "Well...yeah I mean who doesn't care about their only lo-friend." Said Beast boy quickly changing his words so Raven didn't find out how he really felt about her. The truth was... he loved her.

"Um...Beast boy you do realize that I'm not your only friend right?" Asked Raven. "I mean what about Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire?"

Beast boy didn't answer.

"You do remember them right...you know the other three people that live in the tower." Said Raven.

Beast boy gave a weak smile. "Yeah of course I do....but they're a little mad at me." He said looking down.

"Why?" asked Raven.

Beast boy shrugged. "Ever sense the whole 'beast' thing they like totally hate me!"

Raven shook her head. "They don't hate you Beast boy." She said sympathetically.

"Oh yeah?" asked Beast boy. "Then how come Star doesn't laugh at my jokes anymore and never even talks to me!" He sighed. "Robin and Cy act like they don't even want to know me. You're the only one that knows that I still exist!"

"Oh come on they can't be that mad at you I mean you're their friend." Said Raven.

"Was there friend...I told you...they hate me now." Said Beast boy.

Raven looked at him. He was actually serious, he thought they hated him. "Come on, I don't like seeing you like this." Said Raven. "Beast boy don't let them get to you, they'll get over it....a-and I'll always be here for if you ever need to talk to someone."

Beast boy looked at her and gave a small smile. "Really?" He asked.

"Of course." Said Raven.

Beast boy smiled a little wider. "Thanks Rae...err...um...Raven." He said.

Raven let a small smile form across her lips. "No problem." She said.

Beast boy shifted nervously. He didn't know what to say to her anymore, he was afraid that if he would speak he would either say something wrong, or accidentally blurt out how he felt about her. Suddenly he fell off the rock he was sitting on and into the water.

Raven peered down at the water. Just then Beast boy's head popped up out of the water and gasped for air.

Raven let a small giggle escape her lips. Realizing that she had just laughed she immediately slapped her hand over her mouth. Beast boy smiled slyly.

"HA!" Said Beast boy climbing back onto the rock and sitting back down next to Raven.

"Ha what?" asked Raven.

"I told you that someday I'd make you laugh!" exclaimed Beast boy.

Raven couldn't help but smile. Suddenly a black aura formed around a large rock behind them and then blew up, sending both Raven and Beast boy backwards into the water.

Beast boy popped his head out of the water and coughed.

"Um...sorry about that." Said Raven popping up beside him.

Beast boy laughed. "It's ok." He said climbing out of the water and extending a hand for Raven to grab on to.

She smiled and took his hand as he pulled her out of the water. She could tell that he had gotten stronger from working out so much.

"Thanks." Raven said.

Beast boy smiled. "No problem."

Raven looked at her clothes that were now dripping wet. She sighed. "We should probably go inside before we catch a cold."

Beast boy nodded. "Ok." He said.

He watched raven start to walk back to the tower. 'Someday I'll tell her. Someday.'

"Beast boy you coming?" asked Raven turning around and staring at him.

"Huh...oh yeah!" Beast boy said quickly running up to Raven.

Both titans walked into the tower.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Hi! I'm back with yet another story!

Just to let you know this is not a one-shot I will be adding more chapters.

Anyway pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review me!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll try to update soon.


	2. they really are mad?

Chapter 2

Beast boy opened his eyes slowly and yawned. He looked around his room that was totally trashed. 'Why did I ever trash my room?' Beast boy wondered to himself. He yawned again, and forgetting he was on the top bunk of his bed rolled over and fell out of the bed.

"Owww." Said Beast boy rubbing his head. He sighed and slowly walked out of his room to the lounge.

When he finally reached the lounge everything seemed fairly normal. Robin and Cyborg were playing video games and by the way Robin looked it seemed as if Cyborg is winning. Starfire was mixing some of her famous pudding of ...well Beast boy wasn't really sure what type of pudding it was. And Raven was sitting down Reading a book on the couch.

"Hey Cy...Robin!" Said Beast boy walking over to them. "Who's winning?"

No response.

Beast boy laughed nervously. "Heh, mind if I play winner?"

They still didn't answer him.

Beast boy sighed seeing that they still weren't talking to him he didn't know why! It wasn't his fault he couldn't prevent turning into that beast. It was all because of those stupid chemicals at that lab. Seeing how they weren't going to talk to talk to him he walked over to Starfire, maybe she wasn't mad anymore. He was wrong.

"Hey Star...w-what are you making?" asked Beast boy.

No answer.

"Could I try some of it?" He asked Hoping that he really wouldn't have to try it.

Starfire gave him a small small smile but immediately stopped smiling and turned her smile into a frown. "No." she said.

"Oh ok." Beast boy said. His ears drooped. He sighed and drug himself over to where Raven sat and sat down beside her.

"Ok? So you were telling me the truth last night." Said Raven closing her book.

"Huh?" asked Beast boy.

"They really are mad at you." Said Raven.

"Told you." Said Beast boy. "But I thought it wasn't my fault." He said softly.

"It isn't." Said Raven simply.

"Really Raven? THEN WHY DO THEY HATE ME!" Beast boy asked yelling loud enough so all of the titans could hear him, but they didn't respond.

Raven sighed. "There just a little mad that's all leave them alone. They'll get over it." Said Raven.

"But what if they d-." Beast boy began.

"Trust me they will." Said Raven reopening her book.

Beast boy sighed ' well now what am I suppose to do.' He thought to himself.

Beast boy stood up. "Well if anyone needs me I'll be in my room." He said to no one in particular.

Beast boy turned and left the lounge seeing how no one was going to answer him. He walked through the hall until he reached his room and walked inside. "It's not really my fault...right...I mean it's not like I tried to put Raven in any danger...if I would have known what I was doing I never would have." Beast boy suddenly stopped and turned around. Coming face to face with none other than Raven.

Beast boy let out a loud "EEP" and jumped backwards. Raven couldn't help but smile. "Sorry I didn't mean to sneak up on you." Said Raven she paused. "Are you ok in here?" she asked.

"Huh...oh...yeah." Said Beast boy.

"Ok?" said Raven. She glanced around his room it was a disaster. Almost everything was broken. "What happened in here?" she asked.

Beast boy sighed. "Well when that beast was let loose I...err it kinda destroyed it."

"Oh." Said Raven.

Suddenly a black aura formed around beast boy's desk in his room and it was put back together.

Beast boy looked at Raven. "Dude, thanks Raven! Said Beast boy.

Raven smiled. "Anytime, so anything else you need fixed in here?" she asked.

"Well yeah but I couldn't ask you to-." Beast boy started to say.

"No it's no problem...really." Said Raven. More items in the room formed a black aura and were repaired.

Beast boy smiled.

Raven sat down on a chair and sighed. "There really mad...I tried talking to them."

"Really what'd they say?" asked Beast boy.

"They act like they don't know what I'm talking about, but I think they forgot that I can read minds." Said Raven.

"Oh." Said Beast boy.

"Don't worry Beast boy they'll come around, I mean we all forgave Robin for being Red X right?" Said Raven.

"I guess." Said Beast boy. "But it took us like two whole weeks!" He complained. "I can't go on that long without them talking to me!" he wailed.

"Beast boy stop being childish and listen to me." Said Raven she stood up and walked over to him. "It won't be that bad and I don't really think Starfire can hold out in not speaking to you anyway."

"What about Robin and Cy?" asked Beast boy.

"They're madder than Star so I don't think that I need to answer that." Said Raven.

"Great." Mumbled Beast boy.

"Just leave them alone and they'll be fine." Said Raven she leaned on his closet door.

Beast boy sighed. "Yeah I guess your r-." He paused. "Umm Raven...I wouldn't do that if I were-." He began but before he could finish his sentence the closet door began to shake and clothes and other miscellaneous objects flew out of the closet.

Raven groaned and popped her head out of a stack of clothes.

"I warned you." Said Beast boy trying to hold in his laughter that obviously wasn't working.

"You're laughing at me." Said Raven climbing out of the clothes that she was buried in.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that it's just..." Beast boy began.

"Yes Beast boy it was funny." Said Raven.

"Then why aren't you laughing?" asked Beast boy.

"I don't laugh." Said Raven.

"You did last night." Said Beast boy desperately trying to make a point.

"Sometimes it just slips out." Said Raven shrugging.

"Oh." Said Beast boy.

Suddenly a window cracked. Raven sighed. "Sorry...I um need to go meditate."

Beast boy nodded. "K." He replied.

Raven gave him a small smile. "See you latter Beast boy." She said and slowly left the room.

"See ya." Said Beast boy. He smiled a little. "You know I think she's starting to like me a little better." He paused. "But I don't think she'd ever feel the same." He sighed and sat down on the bottom bunk of his bed. 'Raven.' That word swam in his mind. She was the only person in the tower that wasn't mad at him right now, She was the only person who was speaking with him, and she was the only person that he had ever loved.

Just then a loud scream pierced through the tower. Beast boy quickly pulled himself away from his thoughts and ran out his door.

He knew that scream, he'd heard that scream, he remembered that scream, and that scream had come from none other than...

"RAVEN!"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

My second chapters done! Sorry to leave you hanging I promise to try to update soon.

Please REVIEW me!


	3. Determined

Chapter 3

"RAVEN!"

"RAVEN ANSWER ME!" yelled Beast boy frantically running through the hall.

He turned a sharp corner and ran straight to Raven's door. Beast boy pressed his ear against the door and listened. Nothing, he heard nothing but eerie silence. Beast boy hated that sound, and he couldn't take it anymore. Without thinking he turned into a rhinoceros and banged at the door until it collapsed to the ground. But what he saw shocked him, Raven's room was trashed everything was destroyed.

"Raven." Said Beast boy in a faint whisper.

He walked inside of her room and looked around. Just then he caught sight of an open window. Beast boy suddenly became very angry. "I don't know who did this." Said Beast boy. "But they're not going to get away with it." Beast boy turned into a hawk and flew out of the open window.

But just as Beast boy left the other three titans ran into Raven's room.

"What happened in here." Asked Cyborg.

"And where is Beast boy?" asked Starfire looking around.

"I don't know but there's no time to find him Raven's missing and-." Robin suddenly stopped.

"Robin?" asked Starfire walking up behind him. "Robin you are ok....yes?"

Robin quickly turned around. "The antidote...it must not have worked Beast boy, he must have turned into a beast again and kidnapped Raven, come on we've got to go."

Cyborg's face paled, and Starfire stood there in shock. "Robin are you sure man, I mean Bb's mad at us not Raven why would he kidnap her?" asked Cyborg.

Robin sighed. "Who else could it have been?" asked Robin.

Cyborg and Starfire shrugged.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Let...me...go!" Said Raven trying to break free from the beast's clutch. It was no use the beast was to strong. "Who are you?" asked Raven.

The beast made a grunting sound but didn't respond.

By this time Raven was slightly ticked off. "ANSWER ME." she yelled. Her anger was starting to show. "Fine you won't answer me I won't show any mercy."

The beast flung Raven across the room. Raven stood up shakily and stared at the beast it looked just as Beast boy had when he had been a beast. "Beast boy?" asked Raven in a small whisper.

"Beast boy is that you?" she asked stepping towards the beast. "Beast boy it's me...Raven."

The beast swatted her against the wall, knocking Raven out cold. The beast walked over to Raven picked her up and began to run again.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

A green hawk flew over the city looking for any sign of the violet hared girl. The hawk let out a loud squawk and landed on top of a nearby roof and transformed into a green boy.

"Raven...Raven." Beast boy kept repeating that name over and over again. He was determined to find her no matter what it took, he would find her.

"Raven where are you?" he asked talking to himself.

Suddenly there was a loud roaring-like nose from the distance. Beast boy ran jumping from one rooftop to the next.

' I won't let her get her hurt.' Thought Beast boy. He leaped off the roof, turned into a bird, and landed on the ground.

Rage was in Beast boy's eyes, he was mad and anyone who looked at him could tell he was angry at something. He transformed back into himself and ran rapidly through the streets searching for Raven.

'I will find her.' Thought Beast boy. ' And when I do whoever took her will be getting a piece of my mind.'

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

SO... what did you think of my 3rd chappie? Good? Bad? Let me know. That means REVIEW!


	4. Who's doing this?

Chapter 4

Raven opened her eyes and looked around. She had no clue where she was but she was feeling more terrified by every second. Though she wouldn't let it show she was very scared.

"Is anyone here?" asked Raven standing up her legs felt weak but she got up anyway.

"H-hello?" she asked feeling very uncomfortable with all of the silence. Raven had always liked the quietness but there was something about this kind of silence that scared her. It was as if she was just waiting for someone or something to jump out at her and attack.

Raven looked around for an exit. No luck. There was no way of getting out of this place. Raven didn't even know where she was anymore. If she could just figure out where she was she could send one of the titans a message telepathically. But no she had no idea where she was all she knew was that she desperately wanted to get out of that place.

Raven sighed and slumped down on a wall. Thoughts raced through her mind, ' what if the titans don't even know that I'm gone, what if they never find me, how can I survive here, and what if I never see Beast boy again.' Raven paused taking in what she had just thought. 'BEAST BOY.' She missed him more than any of the others she didn't know why but she did. She missed his smile, his laugh and basically she just missed him. But she still had no idea why, why Beast boy.

Raven closed her eyes. She could feel tears swelling up in the back of her eyes. ' Stay calm...focus... keep your emotions under control.' She told herself. She opened her eyes. "Beast boy." She whispered.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Any luck?" asked Robin.

Starfire shook her head sadly. "I am deeply worried for our friend."

"Hey guys come here." Said Cyborg.

Robin and Starfire ran over to Cyborg. "What is it?" asked Robin.

"Check it out I'm picking up Rae's signal." Said Cyborg.

"But we have already looked on that side of town." Said Starfire.

Robin pondered this for a moment. "Maybe we're just not looking hard enough." He said.

"Man what are you talking about?" asked Cyborg. "Star's right we've already looked everywhere and we found no sign of Raven or B.B." Cyborg pushed a few buttons on the computer.

"But isn't they're a cave up that way?" asked Robin.

Starfire gasped. "I believe you are right, our friend must be in the cave."

"Then lets go." Said Robin. Starfire and he began to run out the door.

"Hold up a sec." Said Cyborg. "Something's not right."

"What is it?" asked Robin walking up beside him.

"I'm picking up B.B's signal...he's not with Raven." Said Cyborg.

Robin looked confused. "But if Beast boy's not the one who took Raven..."

"Then who is?" asked Starfire finishing his sentence.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Beast boy groaned. He had been all over the town and he had found no sign of Raven. "Where is she. Where could she possibly be, I mean I've looked everywhere I can possibly think of." Beast boy continued to walk until he smacked into something.

"Oww." Said Beast boy backing away from whatever he ran into. Beast boy looked up and down he found a large cave. "Dude, maybe she's in there." Suddenly feeling very confident Beast boy Ran into the cave and looked around.

He couldn't see anything. Everything was pitch black. "Where am I?" wondered Beast boy aloud.

Beast boy had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but whatever happened it would be worth it to find Raven and make sure that she was ok.

"K this place is really starting to freak me out." Said Beast boy.

Just then something behind him moved in the shadows. Beast boy spun around. "Ok who's there?" He asked.

No one answered him.

Beast boy gulped he had a very bad feeling about this. "Ok? Well if no ones there then-." Beast boy began but before he could finish a large beast tackled him.

Beast boy let out a huge scream. "Dude, who are you!" He yelled.

The beast growled and struck at him again. Beast boy quickly turned into a falcon and flew into the air missing the hit. Beast boy transformed back into himself. "WHO ARE YOU!" Beast boy asked again. But again the beast did nothing but swat at him. Beast boy stared at the beast until it hit him, he knew who it was.

"ADONIS!" He yelled.

The beast charged at him. Beast boy let out another loud scream and ran.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

K chapter 4 is done. REVIEW me and make me happy please?


	5. Being with you

Chapter 5

Raven had her eyes shut and was leaning on a wall. She was afraid to move, she still had no idea who had kidnapped her and she really didn't want to find out, all she wanted to do was go back to the tower and act like nothing had happened. But she knew that she wouldn't be able to do that.

Suddenly a loud scream reached her ears. Raven snapped her eyes open and looked around. She recognized that voice, it was Beast boy.

"Beast boy." Raven said in a faint whisper. She stood up and walked around looking for any sign of the green boy. She knew he was here. "Beast boy?" She said a little louder this time.

Suddenly a figure appeared in the darkness. It seemed as if it was getting closer to her. Raven gulped and stood still she couldn't move she was too afraid to move. The figure came closer to her, Raven decided not to make any eye contact with what ever was coming. She turned away.

She soon felt something slam into her and knock her over. Raven sat up and rubbed her head "oww." She whispered.

"Raven?" asked a voice beside her.

Raven looked beside her. "BEAST BOY!" she yelled. A few rocks fell from the top of the cave. Raven instantly flung her arms around Beast boy as if she never wanted to let go, right now Raven didn't care if the whole cave collapsed, she just wanted to stay in his arms and never let go. But Raven knew that she had to let go, she slowly pulled away from Beast boy and looked at him. "Beast boy, are you all right?" asked Raven. She looked at Beast boy who was in a daze.

"Wha...oh yeah I'm fine." Said Beast boy he smiled at Raven.

Raven looked around. "Where are the others?" she asked.

Beast boy shrugged. "How am I spose to know?"

Raven opened her mouth to speak but before she could respond a loud roar came from behind them and a large beast charged at them.

Raven gasped and stood up. A few rocks formed a black aura and were thrown at the beast, but it didn't do any damage.

Beast boy charged at the beast in lion form, but that didn't effect him either the beast just shoved Beast boy into a wall. Still Beast boy didn't give up he turned into an ape and attacked again. The beast grabbed Beast boy and held him up by his throat. Beast boy transformed back into himself and gasped for air.

Suddenly a large rock smashed into the beast. It immediately dropped Beast boy and turned to Raven. "Leave...him...alone." She said through clenched teeth.

The beast charged at her. Raven used her powers and picked up anything she could find to smash it into the beast but it was no use the beast was to strong. The beast grabbed Raven and held her up into the air. Raven screamed in pain.

"LET HER GO." Yelled Beast boy he charged at the beast in tiger form and successfully bit his arm. The beast dropped Raven and clung onto its arm. Raven landed gracefully on the ground.

Beast boy looked over at Raven, seeing that she was ok he charged at the beast again. He transformed into a bear and ran towards the beast. Beast boy was doing good...for a while. He had slashed the beast three times, but when he went to slash him for the fourth time the beast grabbed him and threw him across the cave to the other side. The bear growled in pain and transformed back into a boy. Beast boy lay motionless on the ground.

"No." Whispered Raven. Anger boiled inside of her, she didn't know why she was feeling so mad about it hurting Beast boy but what she did know was that she just wanted to rip the beast's skull out of its head.

But before she could react a green flash flew through the cave and Cyborg, Starfire and Robin ran into the cave. "TITIANS GO!" Yelled Robin.

The three attacked the beast. Starfire shot her star bolts, Robin threw three of his bird-a-rings, and Cyborg shot his cannon at the beast.

The beast turned back into Adonis and fell to the ground out cold. "Booya!" Yelled Cyborg.

"We are victorious!" Starfire said happily as she looked around "Um where is friend Raven and friend Beast boy?"

"Over there." Said Robin pointing to the other side of the cave.

"Beast boy...beast boy wake up." Said Raven gently shaking his shoulder. "Please Beast boy." She pleaded.

He didn't move. Raven felt tears in her eyes this time she didn't even feel like pushing them away she let the tears fall down her face silently.

"P-please B-b-beast B-boy w-wake u-up." Raven said in-between sobs. "please." She said in a small whisper.

"RAVEN!" Cyborg yelled from the other side of the cave. "This caves gonna blow if your emotions don't stay under control."

' How can he expect me to stay calm!' thought Raven angrily. ' My only love may be dead and he wants me to stay calm.' Raven gasped realizing what she just thought. ' Did I just say that I loved him, do I really love him?' Raven looked down at Beast boy who still wasn't moving. "I-I do." she whispered. One last small tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto Beast boy's face. Raven wiped the tears off her face and stared blankly at Beast boy. He started to move a little, then slowly he opened his eyes. "R-raven?" He asked sitting up.

"Beast boy?" are you ok." Asked Raven.

Beast boy nodded and stared at Raven. ' Was she...crying?' He wondered. "Raven...I'm fine...please don't cry." Said Beast boy.

Raven gave a weak smile and fell into Beast boy's arms embracing him in another hug, only this time she didn't pull away.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

YAY another chappie's done! Ok I'll try to update soon!

Please REVIEW me.

The next chapter will contain a lot of fluff...I think.


	6. Together forever

Chapter 6

The green titan was sitting on the top of the T tower staring up at the sky. He had gone on top of the tower at least an hour ago and the sun was now starting to set.

"Hey." Said a voice behind him. "You ok, you've been up here a pretty long time."

Beast boy turned in his sitting position. "I'm ok." He said smiling.

"Oh ok." Said Raven she paused. "Mind if I sit with you." She asked.

Beast boy shook his head. "Go ahead."

Raven smiled and sat down beside the green boy. "So I heard that you guys are all friends again." She replied.

Beast boy nodded. "Yeah."

"Beast boy I wanted to thank you." Said Raven turning towards him.

"For what?" Asked Beast boy confused.

"For saving my life twice." Said Raven. "I don't know what would have happened if you wouldn't have been there for me."

Beast boy smiled. "It was no problem Raven, I'd do anything for you."

Raven smiled. "Thank you Beast boy." She gazed back at the sunset.

"D-do you still love him?" asked Beast boy suddenly.

"Love who?" asked Raven.

"M-malchior." Said Beast boy. He seemed as if he was hurt.

Raven stared at him questionably. "I never really loved him." She said. "He played me for a fool, I thought I loved him but I never really did."

Beast boy's eyes lit up a little. "Oh that's to bad." He said trying to sound sorry.

"What about you, do you still love her." Said Raven referring to Terra.

"I-I.." Beast boy shook his head. "No terra was a crush nothing more nothing less."

"Well that's also to bad." Said Raven not sounding sorry at all.

Beast boy laughed a little then he turned to Raven. "Have you ever loved someone?" He asked.

Raven looked at him and smiled. "Maybe, have you." she asked.

"Umm.....I-I." Beast boy began.

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Raven she smiled and turned away from him.

Beast boy sighed. "Ok you win I did...or do love someone." He said.

Raven snapped her head in his direction. "You love someone...now?" She asked.

Beast boy blushed and nodded. "Um...yes."

"Me too." Said Raven she turned back to the sunset.

Beast boy stared at her confused. ' Who does she love, what if it's Robin, what if it's Cyborg, WHAT IF IT"S ME?' Beast boy wondered. 'You have to tell her, even if she doesn't feel the same you have to let her know.' Thought Beast boy to himself. He sighed and turned towards Raven. "Hey Raven c-could I t-tell you s-something?" He asked sheepishly.

"Sure." Said Raven turning to him. 'Why does he look so nervous.' Wondered Raven to herself.

Beast boy sighed. ' Well here goes nothing.' he thought. "Raven, I-I don't know how to say this a-and I'm pretty sure that you won't like me after I tell you this but-."

"Beast boy...please just tell me what you want to say." Said Raven slightly irritated.

Beast boy nodded. He picked up Raven's hands and put them into his hands. "Raven...I love you." He said.

Raven sat there with her mouth gaped. ' Did he just say what I think he said.' inside Raven's mind all of her emotions were going crazy. Happy was jumping up and down, timid was crying tears of joy, brave was smiling happily, knowledge was giving her a I-told-you-so look, and love was dreamily staring off into space.

"R-raven?" asked Beast boy timidly.

Raven looked at him and smiled. "Yes?" she asked.

"Um...well...i." He began.

Suddenly Starfire burst through the door leading to the roof. "Friend Beast boy, friend Raven, I have been looking everywhere for you!" She squealed.

Beast boy and Raven both turned towards her. "Friend Beast boy, you do remember what you said earlier today, yes?" asked Starfire.

"Um...not really." Said Beast boy.

"You said that you would like to try some of my pudding of sadness." Said Starfire smiling.

"Oh...yeah that." Said Beast boy

Raven let a small laugh slip out.

"Come friend you must try it." Said Starfire.

"Ok." Said Beast boy sighing. "I'll be down in a sec." He said.

Starfire smiled and raced down the stairs. Beast boy got up slowly and started to walk away. "Oh well I'll try this pudding of sadness...it's how I feel anyway." Whispered Beast boy thinking that no one heard him, but someone did.

"Beast boy wait!" Said Raven getting up and walking over to him. "I have to tell you something too."

"Oh...k." Said Beast boy waiting for her response.

Raven sighed and looked down. 'I really hope I can do this, what if I'm not allowed to love...I'll take the chance anyway.' Raven looked into Beast boy's emerald eyes. "I-I love you too." Raven snapped her eyes shut waiting for something to explode, but nothing happened.

"Raven...d-do you really...I mean you...you love me?" asked Beast boy.

Raven opened her eyes and nodded. "Yes." She whispered.

Beast boy sprung up into the air! "Whooho!" He yelled.

Raven laughed a little.

"You just laughed." Said Beast boy smiling.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Asked Raven.

Beast boy smiled and walked closer to Raven. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "This." He whispered pulling Raven into a passionate kiss. Raven looked surprised for a second but soon found herself kissing him back.

"Beast boy I thought you said that-." Starfire began she pushed open the door revealing Raven and Beast boy kissing. "Never mind." She whispered happily and walked back down the stairs.

The two teens continued to kiss as the sun set over the large tower.

END

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

So how did you like my story? Good? Bad? To short? To long? What?

Please review and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it!


End file.
